


The Perfect Couple

by Shermanator7



Category: Glee
Genre: Beards (Relationships), Closeted Character, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shermanator7/pseuds/Shermanator7
Summary: The plan sounded insane. Pretending to date my best friend so we don’t get bullied into another school was already crazy. But doing it to get closer to our crushes was even crazier. Especially when our crushes practically ran the school.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	1. Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few notes. Kurt is much more closeted in this than the show therefor a bit less flamboyant. Brittany is also much smarter though not MIT levels.

I remember the exact moment everything started. It was at one of my biweekly sleepovers with my best friend Kurt Hummel. The two of us are inseparable at school despite some of the judgmental looks we get. Since 7th grade we’ve had each other’s backs especially when it came to high school. That’s why in our sophomore year we confided our most precious secret in each other. He told me he was gay and I told him I was a lesbian. We both basically already knew but just being able to say it to one another felt huge. 

Unfortunately the rest of Lima wasn’t quite as open to new ideas so we’ve since opted to remain closeted. The only people who know are Kurt and his Dad and my parents, my older sister and I which is why we’re allowed to have the sleepovers at all. 

Speaking of which it was mid October when this whole thing came together. It’s weird to think how crazy it got since it started so innocently. 

“So whose the lucky lady Ms. Brittany S. Pierce is crushing on,” Kurt teased. 

I rolled my eyes and sat down on a bean bag chair. It was 2 am and we had just finished our 4 movie Star is Born marathon but neither of us wanted to sleep. 

“Oh it’s nobody,” I said dismissively. 

“Yeah right. I see you scribbling away every day in Algebra. Probably writing love notes,” he continued. 

“Fine, I’ll say mine if you say yours.”

“Let’s do it’s on three.”

1...

2...

3...

“Santana Lopez!”

“Blaine Anderson!”

Both of us fell silent after that. We couldn’t believe what the other person had just said. 

Santana Lopez was one of the head cheerleaders at McKinley. The Cheerios were the social elite and nobody dared to mess with them. Santana wasn’t exactly a bully but she wasn’t warm and caring either. When she went down the halls people got out of the way. Her Dad was Lima’s most prestigious doctor so she lived in a huge house and threw parties basically whenever she wanted. Of course Kurt and I never got invited. I’d actually only talked to once but it had been amazing.

I was in the locker room one day after gym. We had just finished playing basketball and I had pretty much lost my team the game. I was horrible at basketball so I don’t know why they kept passing it to me. Anyway since the losing teams had to do laps my teams captain Kitty was not super happy with me. 

“Maybe if you weren’t such a spaz out there we wouldn’t have lost by 18 points,” she spat at me.

I was cornered in the locker room by my team so I stared down at my feet waiting for one of them to hit me or something. 

“I know your kind of an idiot but I expected you to at least be able to dribble properly,” she continued. 

As she was about to go on someone spoke up. Kitty instantly got tense as she turned around to see Santana with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Leave her alone Katherine.”

Some of the girls smirked at Santana’s use of Kitty’s real name. Kitty was a cheerio meaning Santana had complete control over her. 

“Do I need to remind you of the time you somehow managed to trip over the net on the tennis courts,” she continued with a smile. 

Kitty had an annoyed look on her face as she walked away from me putting her head down as she went past Santana. 

“You alright,” she asked me?

I nodded, “Yeah they just kinda scared me. I’ll be fine.”

“They shouldn’t mess with you anymore,” she said simply, not much sympathy in her voice. 

As she turned to walk out I said one last simple thing. 

“Thank you.”

She turned to me and gave me a small nod before leaving. 

Ever since then I’ve had the biggest crush on her. We had Chemistry together and honestly I spent a decent amount of the class stealing glances at her until I thought she’d notice. And yes maybe Kurt caught me scribbling her name a few times but I never acted on it. That’s because she was always hanging onto her boyfriend and fellow Cheerio captain Blaine Anderson. 

They were constantly holding hands between classes and going upstairs during parties. I remember when I thought Blaine was gay until I saw the two of them making out in the hallway. That definitely disproved that theory. 

Blaine Anderson was a great guy. He was kind to everyone and made sure people felt included in not just the Cheerios but the 10 other clubs he was apart of. He had a seemingly perfect life with a perfect girlfriend a perfect record, just perfect everything to be honest. I could understand why Kurt had a crush on him. 

Kurt finally broke the awkward silence.

“Too bad we have no chance,” he said smirking. 

I smiled back and nodded before laying down. 

“But just think if we did. We would be the hottest couples at McKinley,” I said.

After a few more minutes of talking we decided to sleep. 20 minutes later I was knocked out. And I don’t know if it was our conversation or what but a certain Latina was in my dreams that night. Wearing a questionable amount of clothing I might add.

I woke up the next morning with a smile and noticed Kurt already up and getting ready. We had plans to spend the day at the mall so I quickly got up to also get prepared. After showering and throwing together an outfit I was ready. 

The mall was surprisingly busy for a random October Saturday. There were Halloween decorations on many of the stores which I was not a fan of. I don’t know what it is but Halloween has always been my least favorite holiday. Something about everyone trying to scare you and ghosts and spiders hanging everywhere just annoyed me. If it were up to me we would just skip directly to Christmas. Kurt knew this so he tried to avoid anything with a ton of decor. That’s how I ended up in American Eagle waiting for Kurt to try on 14 different pairs of jeans. As I sat on the bench outside of the changing room I heard a familiar voice seemingly coming closer. A few seconds later I turned to see Blaine and Santana walking into the changing room area.  
What were the odds that they’d be there today of all days. The morning after Kurt and I confessed our crushes on them. I swear sometimes my life feels like a contrived series of events being written by a teenager. 

Anyway as soon as they entered I pretended to be on my phone hoping they wouldn’t notice. They were busy talking about The Bachelor which I thought was a weird thing for a couple to be discussing but I wasn’t one to judge. Once Blaine went into the changing room I saw Santana look around out of the corner of my eye. 

“Hey,” I heard her say. 

I glanced up and saw her looking at me so I gave her an awkward wave. 

“You’re Brittany right?”

How did she know my name? Blaine I wouldn’t be super surprised considering how involved he is but the locker room situation was almost two years ago so I can’t imagine she remembered. 

“Uh yeah that’s me,” I said, my voice higher than I intended. Why did I have to be so awkward. 

“I thought so. My little sister goes to your dance classes.” 

Over the summer I started teaching dance classes at a local studio to young kids every Tuesday. It‘s a way for me to get paid for doing what I love. When I dance I forget about everything at school and all my worries about being in the closet. Everything is a lot easier when you don’t have to think about your issues. 

“I didn’t realize you had a sister,” I replied thinking about all the kids I had taught. 

“Yeah her names Amelia.”

“Oh my gosh you’re kidding. Amelia was actually one of the best. She’d always stand directly in the front and pick up quick,” I said fully genuine. 

Santana smiled before looking down at her feet. 

“Yeah she loves your class. She never shuts up about it.”

At that exact moment the door behind Santana opened and Blaine stepped out. Santana turned around and started talking to Blaine about something. My phone buzzed so I glanced down to see a text from Kurt.

Kurt: I recognize those voices....

Brittany: Yeah, I’m kinda freaking out. 

Kurt: I’m just gonna hide in here until they go. 

Brittany: Don’t you dare. I’m all alone out here probably blushing cause I actually managed to talk to her. 

Kurt: Fine, but only because I don’t want you to embarrass yourself. 

The changing room door suddenly opened and Kurt stepped out. 

“Oh I didn’t realize there were others here,” he said with a fake sense of surprise in his voice. 

I rolled my eyes at his acting skills as I saw Kurt give Blaine the same awkward wave I did to Santana. Sometimes our lack of social skills surprise even me. 

“Well Blaine and I have a double date in about 20 minutes so we’ll see you guys around,” Santana said. 

And with that the two of them left. Kurt and I stood partially surprised that we didn’t die. 

“That was amazing,” Kurt suddenly whispered. 

“What are you talking about. We had an awkward conversation in the changing rooms of American Eagle. We’re just as close as we were an hour ago.”

Kurt laughed and proceeded to try and convince me otherwise as we also left the store. As he talked about Blaine I felt a bit sad. Because as much as I wanted it to happen I knew it never could. Santana would never be mine. 

The thought disappointed me as we walked around the mall to whatever store was next. I thought about Amelia and how much she resembled her sister. They both had tan skin and brunet hair and honestly I can’t believe I didn’t notice it earlier. There are only so many Lopez’s in Lima. 

We entered some store that sold beauty products so Kurt could get some stuff for his hair. I found myself daydreaming as he rattled off the different types of products he needed. I was busy thinking about how gorgeous Santana looked outside of her Cheerios uniform. I had only seen her a handful of times without it and she was stunning. Of course she was stunning with it on to but just being able to see her personal style opened my eyes up. And just seeing her...

“Brittany are you even listening,” Kurt said interrupting my thoughts. 

“Um yeah just go with the lavender one.”

Kurt stared at me confused. That probably means lavender wasn’t a valid answer. 

“Let me guess your busy thinking about your future lady lover,” he said with a smirk. 

I slapped his arm and rolled my eyes as he held back a laugh. 

“You’re one to talk. I saw you undressing Blaine with your eyes.”

“Can you blame me? That mans got a solid 6 pack I guarantee.”

I rolled my eyes again as we left the store and continued talking about our crushes. The ones we both knew were never gonna happen. At least that’s what we thought.


	2. The Plan Comes Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t sure if I wanted to write this after finding out what happened to Naya. I’m still praying constantly for her safe return. But I ultimately decided that because this fandom is important to so many I wanted to help keep it alive. So please enjoy, kudos, and review chapter 2.

Kurts POV

Seeing Blaine was both the best and worst part of my weekend. It was the best because any chance I get to look at him is amazing. I mean come on the guys a solid 8 and a half and the only thing holding him back is his hair but that could be easily fixed. Seeing Blaine was also the worst though because it served as a reminder. A reminder of how far away I was. Not just from Blaine but from any guy. Britt and I agree coming out in High School was not the way to go. I’ve heard the way people talk about Rachel Berry’s Dads and that was not something I was prepared for. But I only had a year left. Then I could move somewhere where people like me were celebrated or at least accepted. 

Anyway after the encounter at American Eagle I noticed Brittany seemed distracted. This wasn’t really new for her. She seemed to live in her own world sometimes and the things she says are... interesting to say the least. Especially when it involves her cat. I tried asking about her distracted nature but she denied anything being wrong. I could tell though. She was thinking the exact same thing as me. 

“I know it hurts,” I finally said as we walked through the mall. “Seeing everybody in happy relationships and feeling like there’s nothing you can do. You can’t act on feelings you have and it hurts having to keep it contained.”

She gave me a small nod and let out a breath. 

“I’ve never even held a girls hand Kurt. Something so simple and yet even that seems impossible,” she replied sounding frustrated.

“I know Britt. But just picture next year. You’ll be dancing at NYU and in the front row will be your hot redhead or brunette girlfriend who’ll be so amazed by your dancing that she’ll have to kiss you afterwards.”

She smiled and I felt better. Britt was normally the brightest person in a room so seeing her sad always made me feel sympathetic. 

The rest of our mall trip went by much more positively with us managing to get all we wanted. And the rest of the weekend went similarly well. However Monday was always a huge coin flip. It could set the week off as a positive stretch of acceptance and luck for me or it could set the horrible standard of bullying and torment I was too often familiar with. Obviously nobody knew I was gay so that wasn’t the reason for their antagonizing, but whatever it was I wish I could do something. Getting shoved into a locker by some ape on the football team is never pleasant even if it is common. 

Unfortunately Brittany and I only shared 6th hour together so I didn’t see her most of the day. But even worse was who I did see. My first hour history class was shared with Noah Puckerman, Dave Karofsky, Mike Chang, and Matt Rutherford who were four stars of the football team. Karofsky was one of my main tormentors at McKinley, constantly hitting me with slushees or throwing me in dumpsters. So you can imagine my displeasure when I walked into class to see all three of them already present. And even worse was what my teacher said next. 

“Alright today we’re gonna be doing a group assignment. I want groups of four working on this paper due at the end of class. And with Mike absent we should have an even number.”

Whenever we were put into groups I would just sit and wait until everyone was put together and then I’d pick to be an extra in whichever group I deemed most tolerable. But today was different. With Mike gone I’d have to join whichever group was missing someone and of course it just had to be them. 

When I saw the three football players sitting as a group I shuddered. But all the other groups were formed and there was nothing I could do but walk over to them and sit down. 

“Oh great,” Karofsky laughed, “Now we have someone to do the assignment for us.”

I rolled my eyes and began working silently as the other three started talking. 

“So how was Kitty’s party,” Karofsky asked Puck. 

“Dude it was insane. Let’s just say I finished up the Cheerios freshman orientation,” he replied with a disgusting smirk. 

I shuddered again wondering why anybody would have sex with him. 

“Yeah now all I’ve got left on the squad is Santana Lopez.”

“There’s no way you could convince Blaine,” Karofsky said.

“I might not need too. At the party Blaine kept trying to take her upstairs but she wasn’t into it. I heard her say something about it being “unnecessary” whatever that’s supposed to mean,” he finished with a shrug. 

Karofsky laughed before giving Puck a high five well Matt just nodded without saying anything. They must’ve noticed my glances because within seconds Puckerman was addressing me. 

“What about you Kurt? You getting any action,” he asked mockingly. 

I stuttered for a few seconds prompting Karofsky to interrupt. 

“I don’t know Puck, Kurt seems like he might not be a cat person.”

I felt like I was suffocating as the 3 jerks across from me laughed quietly and kept their smarmy smirks on. I needed to do something quick. 

“Actually I have a girlfriend.”

Karofsky looked surprised but continued with his questions. 

“Oh really? And who might that be?”

“Brittany Pierce. Yeah we’ve been together for a few months. She uh actually slept over on Friday,” I said with a smile. 

I watched their faces trying to figure out what they were thinking. They all seemed somewhat confused if not suspicious until Puck finally broke the silence. 

“Not bad Hummel. Pierce is honestly pretty hot. I’d would’ve gotten to her eventually but I guess I’ll back off now,” he said with a shrug. 

I nodded remaining calm on the outside. Internally though I was trying to figure out what I just got myself into. I was screwed. 

After class I rushed to Brittany’s locker. I needed to explain everything to her before a rumor reached her first. She was packing books into her locker when I finally got to her and pulled her aside.

“Okay I’ve got something major to tell you.”

I could immediately tell she was concerned and I really couldn’t blame her. I was about to drop a bomb on her. 

“I need you to be my beard,” I said.

“Your beard? You want me to pretend I’m your girlfriend? Why?”

“Some of the guys are onto me. They’re starting to wonder why I never have a girlfriend so I made something up on the fly. Please Brittany if they find out it could be horrible. I read about kids who get outed all the time and....”

“Fine I’ll do it,” she interrupted. 

“Wait seriously? Just like that? You’re actually willing to do this?”

“Yeah. I’ve noticed that some of the girls in the locker room have stopped changing in front of me so maybe it’ll be good for me too.” 

To my surprise she then reached over towards my hand and interlocked her fingers. She let out a sigh before looking at me. 

“Walk me to class?”

I nodded and we somewhat awkwardly walked hand in hand to her next hour. 

Brittany’s POV

I knew it was a horrible idea. Yet I said yes. And as I walked to class holding Kurts hand I saw a few people glance at us. And yeah maybe for those few seconds it seemed like it wasn’t the worst idea... but it was. But as bad of an idea as it was my paranoia was even worse. Every time somebody said or did something that even hinted at them knowing my secret my stomach would turn. That type of constant worrying has really been wearing me down. So I agreed. Even though I really knew I shouldn’t I also knew Kurt was backed into a corner. And I might’ve been his only out. 

“So how long have we been dating,” I ask Kurt as we walk. 

“A few months is all I said. And I maybe hinted that we had...” he glanced around before whispering, “sex.”

I rolled my eyes. He just had to say that. Kurt knew for a fact that sex was something I was very careful about. I’ve always said I’m not gonna lose my virginity until I find the one person I know I can love forever so for him to just throw that out there was beyond annoying. 

“Whatever,” I finally said letting go of his hand. 

“I’m sorry Britt I panicked. Karofsky was practically calling me out okay. I had to be convincing. And it’s not like I was explicit about it. I just said that you stayed the night on Friday.”

I shook my head already fed up with this plan. 

“This isn’t gonna work Kurt. You can’t just spring something like this on me and expect me to be completely on board.”

“I don’t expect that I just want your help okay. Just for a little bit.”

“I’ll think about it. But don’t get your hopes up.”

And with that I left him to go to class. I didn’t see him again until sixth hour where we didn’t address it to my surprise but relief. In fact I didn’t really talk to Kurt the rest of the day. I really needed time to think everything over. And ultimately I decided it wasn’t worth it. I wasn’t going to do it.... Until he called me. 

It was 7:30 and I was finishing up some homework when my phone rang playing Single Ladies. I quickly picked it up.

“Hey Kurt.”

“Did you see what happened?”

Immediately I could tell something was wrong. His voice sounded weirdly shaky and nervous. 

“What are you talking about.”

“Something happened to the Cheerios. Apparently one of the newest members casually mentioned being Bisexual a few days ago. Today she walked into the locker room and found slut dyke and freak written on her locker in permanent marker. Then I heard Kitty said something and the girl ran. I’m getting all of this through the McKinley gossip chain so who knows what’s true and what’s not but either way, this is bad Britt.” 

I had to admit it did scare me. I had always worried about something like this but hearing that it actually happened was completely different. It was scary to say the least. And it made me realize what I had to do. 

“Okay Kurt. Let’s do it. I’ll be your beard and you’ll be mine. It’s gonna be weird but if it’ll keep us safe then I’ll do it.”

I heard him let out a sigh of relief.

“But first we need to set some ground rules,” I continued. 

“I completely agree. I’ve actually already written several down. First, nothing beyond cheek kisses and the occasional peck to avoid suspicion. I’ll walk you to class and hold your hand just like earlier today.”

“We need to post about it too. I’ll post something on my Snapchat story about our 4 month anniversary or something.” 

“Sounds good. And maybe we could go on a “date” to Breadstix every now and then just so people see us together.”

I nodded even though I knew he couldn’t see it. I felt jumpy as we established the plan but for a few minutes it seemed okay. It didn’t seem like everything was going to come crashing down. But I should’ve known better. I should’ve known that we hadn’t factored emotions into our plan. And that’s how it all went wrong.


	3. Separate Encounters

Kurt POV

The first few days of “dating” are as weird as we expected. When we held hands in the hallway we got a few confused glances and when I kissed her cheek it just felt wrong. The Cheerio, who I found out was named Morgan, still hadn’t come back to school. I’ve even heard rumors that she transferred. She’s what has us continuing our act. My Dad’s already working hard to provide for us so I don’t want to force him to deal with my problems too. 

On our 8th day of together I was walking towards my fourth hour class alone. Fourth hour Britt and I were on opposite sides of the building so we didn’t walk with each other. The halls were surprisingly empty even though we still had 3 minutes before the bell but it was soothing to be alone so I wasn’t complaining. However as I approached my class I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw Blaine struggling to tape some sort of poster up down the hall. My legs seemed to have a mind of their own because a few seconds later I was next to him. 

“Need a hand with that,” I asked. Of course the first thing I say is awkward. 

He looked at me and smiled. “Yeah I’d really appreciate that.”

He handed me the role of tape and I carefully helped secure the poster to the wall. The poster was adverting the school’s annual Cheerios charity fundraiser. Every year to keep up appearances Sue Sylvester had all the Cheerios do something to raise money for charity. Of course those charities just so happened to be run by Cheerios alumni but nobody ever seemed suspicious of that. 

“So what is the fundraiser this year,” I asked?

“Oh the girls are just putting together a car wash. I don’t think I’m as wanted for it though so I’ve volunteered to handle advertising,” he said with a smile. 

“What do you mean not as wanted?”

“Well a bunch of girls in bikinis is gonna get more attention than a guy in swim trunks,” he clarified still smiling. 

His smile was so amazing it caused me to freeze up for a few seconds.

“Well I’m sure there’s some girls who’d appreciate it,” I finally managed to say. 

I’ll admit it was a weird thing to say but he laughed and looked towards the floor so I didn’t feel bad about it. 

“No Sue’s already assigned me to decorating committee. Friday I’ve gotta put everything up in the parking lot.”

“Well just call me if you need any help.”

He smirked before looking me right in the eyes.

“Pretty sure I need your number if I’m gonna call you.”

I was honestly stunned. It seemed like he was flirting with me but obviously that wasn’t possible... right? Either way I gave him my number and said goodbye before the bell rang. 

As I sat through class I couldn’t get Blaine out of my head. Maybe he was bi? But even if he was he wouldn’t cheat on Santana. And if he would then he isn’t the type of guy I want. 

After thinking about it all of class I finally decided he was just being nice. I must’ve just interpreted what he said wrong of course. To be honest I wasn’t sure if I believed it but it’s the only thing that made sense at the time. 

At lunch I explained this all to Brittany who listened with a smile on her face. 

“He was totally flirting. Kurt he literally asked for your number. He couldn’t be less subtle,” she said excitedly. 

I shook my head in disbelief. 

“Have you seen him and Santana together. They’re literally making out for like 40% of the day.”

“So, maybe he’s bi.”

“But that means he knows about me, yah know being gay,” I whispered.

She shrugged with a smirk still on her face. 

“Whatever you say,” she said but I could tell she didn’t mean it. 

I rolled my eyes again and looked over towards the Cheerios table. There I saw Blaine sitting with Santana staring lovingly into her eyes. I let out a sigh and went back to picking at my lunch. 

Brittany’s POV

I’ve got to admit I was pretty jealous of Kurt. Even if he didn’t believe it I was sure Blaine was flirting with him. What that meant for Santana I wasn’t sure. If Blaine was bi it would make some sense but Morgan proved you couldn’t even be bi at McKinley, even if you were popular. The rest of the day I was thinking about Blaine and what Kurt had told me. It just seemed so strange for him to openly flirt with Kurt if he didn’t have some other intention. 

I only stopped thinking about it when I got to the dance studio I worked at. I was really excited for my class that day cause I knew helping all the kids would calm me down. They were honestly all so energized and fun that I could never be anything but happy in there. Today I was planning on teaching the kids some jazz techniques so I excitedly prepared the music and started practicing the dance i was gonna teach them. After several minutes the kids started slowly coming in as class time approached. Once the clock hit 4:30 all the kids were there. And of course right in front was Amelia. Now when I looked at her I could totally see the resemblance. I can’t believe I didn’t notice it before. 

Anyway class went just as great as I had hoped. Obviously some of the kids could get a bit rowdy but I always managed to use it positively by getting them to dance their energy out. Honestly I just loved working with kids. I could totally see myself doing this in the future hopefully at my own studio. After class all the kids went with their parents except for Amelia who I noticed hanging around in the back. She seemed a bit lost so I walked over to her. 

“Hey Amelia is something wrong,” I asked sweetly, crouching down to her level. 

She shook her head, “No I’m just waiting for Tana to come get me. Mommy and Daddy had to work so she’s supposed to pick me up. But she had cheerleading practice.”

I nodded my head with a smile. 

“Well don’t worry. Her practice got done a few minutes ago so she’ll be here soon.”

I sat with Amelia for a few minutes just asking her causal questions about school and home. She was a really sweet girl and talked lovingly about Santana which I thought was adorable. Finally I heard the door open and we both looked over to see Santana walking in. Amelia jumped up and ran over to her older sister before hugging her legs. 

“Sorry I’m late manita,” she said. “Coach Sue was really working us today and I couldn’t leave early.”

Amelia nodded into her sisters legs before letting go and running over to retrieve her dance bag. That’s when I noticed Santana’s gaze had shifted over to me. 

“Thanks for staying with her. I’ll try to get here sooner next time.”

“It’s really no problem. She’s a pretty great kid so I don’t mind at all.”

Santana smiled before glancing awkwardly down at the floor. 

“So I heard you and Hummel are a thing.”

I was shocked to say the least. I mean, I guess it’s good Kurt and I’s plan was working but it was weird to hear someone else actually talk about it.

“Oh, yeah we’ve been together for a few months now. We’re like totally perfect for each other,” I said with a fake smile. 

She gave me a look that I couldn’t quite understand. It seemed like a mix of suspicion and confusion but I couldn’t tell for sure. 

“Well then I was wondering if you two would be interested in a party. I’m hosting one at my place this weekend. Most of the senior class will be there so it might get a bit crazy,” she said with a smirk. 

Once again I was surprised. It was crazy to me how just because she thought I was dating Kurt now I was being invited to parties?

“Yeah that sounds like a lot of fun,” I responded. 

To be honest I probably should have asked Kurt first. He was never one to enjoy partying, especially when it involved alcohol. And considering Noah Puckerman was gonna be there, alcohol was definitely gonna be involved. 

“Okay great. I’ll see you two there then.”

And with that Santana left with Amelia who said a quick thank you as they went. I packed up my things and headed out to my car calling Kurt in the process.

“Hey Britt what’s up,” he said answering the phone. 

“I know I should’ve run this by you but I just told Santana we’d come to her party Friday.”

“Wait what? Go back a bit. Why were you talking to Santana? And why did she invite you?”

“She was picking up her little sister from my dance class and she asked about us. I just told her about how long we’ve been dating and she invited me. I wasn’t really thinking so I just said yes.”

I heard Kurt sigh before he responded, “It’s fine. It’ll be more believable if we go out together more. Just as long as I can avoid a drunk Karofsky or Puckerman I’ll be okay.”

“Thanks Kurt. It’ll be fun I promise.”

We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. It may seem shallow but I was so excited for the party. It made me feel a bit less like an outcast to finally get invited to something that a majority of my grade would be at. And the fact that Santana was hosting was just an added bonus. Maybe this whole bearding plan wasn’t so bad after all. We just had to keep it up. Unfortunately I didn’t know it at the time, but the cracks were about to start. And they were just gonna get bigger. All because of that damn party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry this chapter took awhile I was kinda distracted with other things but I really wanted to get this out. That’s why not a whole lot happens here but I promise next chapters gonna be big. Overall this story will probably be about 8-10 depending on how I feel.  
> Thanks again and please leave some feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kurt’s POV

To my surprise Blaine actually did end up texting me. Unfortunately it was him telling me to invite Brittany to decorate on Friday since he was bringing Santana. Great, nothing makes your flirting better than your fake girlfriend being 5 feet away fawning over her own crush. But I invited Brittany none the less and of course she said yes. 

So that’s how Brittany and I ended up bent over a poster painting the Cheerios logo. Blaine and Santana were taping up balloons nearby and being sickeningly sweet well doing so. 

“And now he’s right back to being all lovey dovey,” I whispered over to Brittany. 

She glanced over at them and smirked, “Oh come on there’s no way he invited you here platonically. I guarantee by the time we leave he’ll send you at least one flirty wink. And if not, well at least you still have your beautiful girlfriend.”

I rolled my eyes and smirked. Brittany and I’s relationship was… smooth I guess. It’s hard to measure the healthiness of a fake relationship when most of your dates involve debating who’s celebrity crushes were hotter. 

We worked in relative silence for about 10 minutes before Santana finally interrupted. 

“So are you guys excited for the party tonight,” she said with a smirk. “It's gonna get pretty wild.”

Brittany smiled back in response. “Yeah we can’t wait. As long as there’s a dance floor.”

Santana nodded, “Yeah of course. You’ll have to show me what you can do.”

I saw her wink at Brittany and once again my emotions were thrown for a loop. Now it seemed like she was being flirty with Brittany. Nothing made sense especially since her “boyfriend” was right next to her. 

“Hey babe, I’m gonna go get some more paint from Sue’s office,” Blaine said, approaching us. “Kurt, you wanna come help.”

I nodded silently before standing up and following him towards the school. We walked silently for a while until we reached the building and he opened the door, holding it open for me. Once we were in the halls he finally broke the silence.

“So, how are you and Brittany?”

I honestly didn’t know how to respond. “Uh, we’re fine I guess?”

“You guess? Is something going on?”

“Not really I just… sometimes it feels like she isn’t the one for me. It feels like there’s somebody else and I just don’t know how to tell her.”

Blaine nodded seemingly deep in thought. “Yeah I can understand that. Lately it feels like all Santana and I do is argue.”

“Really? You two always seem so happy together.”

He shrugged, “I don’t really know anymore. One minute we can be all over each other and then the next we’re screaming at each other about something stupid. Last week we got into an argument over the volume of the tv.”

This was all surprising news to me. If you asked anyone at McKinley what they thought of the two of them they would’ve told you they were totally happy together. I’m not really sure why Blaine was revealing this to me of all people. This was only like our third conversation and he’s spilling his guts. 

“Honestly it kinda just feels like an act at this point. She knows in order to maintain the most popularity here we have to be together,” he said rolling his eyes.

“Why don’t you two break up,” I said hoping I wasn’t being too forward.

“At this point we may as well just go through till graduation. And honestly nobody else has really caught my eye here in Lima.”

My heart dropped after hearing that. I guess I was totally wrong in regards to his flirting. Either way we kept heading towards Sue’s office now in silence.

Brittany’s POV 

To my surprise Santana’s wink wasn't where the flirtatiousness ended. Soon after Blaine and Kurt left we both reached for something causing our hands to brush against each other. Normally it wouldn’t have been a big deal but the look she gave me made me think otherwise. Now I understood what Kurt was talking about when he said Blaine was confusing him. We worked in silence for a little while until I heard a buzzing sound. I looked to my left and saw Santana’s phone sitting on top of her car nearby.

“Hey Britt, would you grab that?”

My heart jumped at her nickname but I reached over and grabbed it for her. I couldn’t resist glancing down at it where I saw the name DANI at the top. When I handed it over to her she groaned before answering.

“Dani I really don’t feel like talking to you right now,” she said stepping away.

I couldn’t hear much after that but I could tell by looking at her that she was beyond fed up with whoever Dani was. She kept rolling her eyes and pacing back and forth in the parking lot, while talking louder and louder. By the end of it she was practically yelling at the phone. Whoever Dani was Santana clearly hated him or her. Once she finally hung up she came back towards me now breathing heavily. 

“Sorry about that,” she said, still sounding on edge. 

Things were awkwardly quiet for a while until she finally turned towards me. 

“Do you want to go get a coffee,” she said suddenly. “I need to talk to someone who isn’t Blaine for a little while.” 

I was honestly surprised by her suggestion but I managed to nod. She quickly whipped out her phone and texted Blaine where we’d be. The drive over to the Lima Bean was pretty uneventful. I will admit though Santana looked incredible with the wind blowing through her hair and the sun hitting her perfect skin. 

When we arrived at The Lima Bean we walked inside and got in line. We both stared at the menu before we got to the front where we ordered. I pulled out my wallet to pay but before I got the chance Santana had already handed the cashier $20. 

“Don’t worry about it,” she smiled at me. 

My heart was racing as we waited to get our drinks. Obviously this wasn’t a date considering we were both in relationships… at least she was. When they finally did arrive we went and sat at a nearby table to talk. 

“Is everything okay,” I started off by asking. 

She sighed heavily before responding, “It's complicated. Dani and I… we used to be friends until recently and now she's trying to get me to forgive her for what she did.”

“What did she do?”

Santana shrugged, “I don’t really wanna talk about it. I was thinking we could talk about you and Kurt,” she said, smirking. 

I blushed slightly. I definitely wasn’t used to this yet. She seemed to notice my discomfort which just prompted her further.

“Have you two kissed yet?” she asked.

I was flustered but I managed to get out, “Yeah of course. We’ve been dating for months.”

She didn’t seem convinced. “How good of a kisser is he?”

“At this point I was convinced she could see right through our whole thing. “Uh… he’s pretty great I guess. I haven’t kissed anyone else so it’s hard to say.”

She nodded slowly. Luckily that was the end of her interrogation and the rest of the time at the Lima Bean was much more casual until we left. When we got back to McKinley Kurt and Blaine were finishing up the details on the decorations. So we decided then that we would split until the party that night. Once Kurt and I were back in my car I felt a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. I looked over the center console and Kurt started back seeming just as scared.

“We’re totally screwed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I'm back. I'm really sorry that this has been on hiatus for so long and to be honest I know this chapter isn't exactly worthy of being months in the making. I more so just wanted to post this so people know I'm gonna try and bring this story back. Thank you everyone for your support and I promise chapters will be longer as I ease back into writing. Thanks again for your patience and I promise not to make anyone wait 5 months again.


End file.
